deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America (Comics)/Bio
Steve Rogers, a sickly young teen, was deeply troubled by the atrocities of the Nazis he heard about on the news. Vowing to make a difference in the war, he attempted to enlist, but was turned away because of his frailness. However, the U.S. government took notice of Rogers' devotion to the cause of freedom, and asked him to take part in a secret experiment that would enhance a soldier's performance. He agreed, and the top secret Operation: Rebirth granted him the body and abilities of a human in peak physical condition. Although the scientist in charge of the project was killed, meaning Rogers was the only super-solder produced from the experiment, this did not dampen the effect of Rogers new status. He became Captain America, the greatest defender of the American Dream. Fighting bravely through World War II with his young sidekick, Bucky Barnes, Captain America was an inspiration to thousands of troops on the frontline, and a paragon of heroism and bravery to the millions back home. Tragically, Captain America was lost after the war, when he was frozen solid in the Arctic Ocean. Despite multiple rescue efforts, he was presumed killed, and hailed as a national hero. Fortunatly- his Super Serum allowed his body to survive in a cryo-like state as he slept, for decades, until the Avengers encountered him frozen in a glacier. Out of his time and confused, Cap was forced to adapt to a new life where technology was far more advanced than his wildest dreams, and where everyone he had ever known and loved was long dead. With the help of the Avengers, however, Cap would eventually adapt to the modern world and once become one of the most notable Meta Humans in the world, as leader of the Avengers. When the government tried to enforce a Superhuman Registration Act, Captain America would be the one to stand up and say "no", creating the Anti-Registration Movement that would later lead to the Superhuman Civil War. Despite gaining the upper hand against Iron Man's Pro-Registration forces in the final battle, Cap was overwhelmed with grief when he saw what the war had done to New York and its people- and in order to prevent more bloodshed and to force the heroes to become heroes again, Cap surrendered. Sadly, his good will became tragic once more and he was gunned down on the steps of the courthouse, awaiting trial. Of course, this would not be the end of Captain America, and he returned just in time to stop Norman Osborn and his HAMMER group from destroying Asgard, afterwards he was offered the position of head of SHIELD, and became leader of the Secret Avengers, allowing Bucky to become Captain Ameirca, until the new Red Skull forced his hand by killing Bucky during Fear Itself. Battle vs. Batman (Comics) (by Drayco90) One moment the Batmobile was rushing through the rain-slicked streets of the dark Gotham City, hunting for the recently escaped Joker before more blood could be shed by the maniacal clown prince of crime, the next moment he was in a strange ruin pulled from the darkest of the Bat’s nightmares. As if by some unknown malevolent deity’s cruel hand, the city had seemed to collide with another. The titanic clock towers and grim buildings of Gotham’s infamous skyline were peppered across a landscape cluttered with completely different, unknown buildings transforming the Dark Knight’s beloved city into a war zone. Skyscrapers were collapsed in on each other, new roads appeared from nowhere, often going straight through Gotham’s own roads. There was no time for anyone to think, and in a matter of seconds, fires were spreading throughout the city. Cars wrecks were everywhere, as were the scenes of people dead from collapsed ruins. Batman sat contemplating in the seat of his car. Who knows how many were already dead? How many were suffering? Batman certainly didn’t, but if one thing was certain, it was this…Batman would find out. And when he did, there were answers to be had. The other Avengers had been elsewhere when everything hit the fan. Thor was meeting with some of his old friends from Asgard to discuss matters of Osborn’s Siege, Stark was out testing the designs for some new suits, and so on. But Steve was still in Avengers Tower, alone save for Jarvis. He was exercising his usual routine when the power fluctuated and the sudden crashing sounds, roasting fires and screaming began. It was only seconds before he was suited up with Shield in hand but nothing would prepare him for the scene that met him outside. Sure he had fought in wars, but he never thought to see beautiful New York reduced to the same hell that Berlin had in the 40’s. A dead man in a “GCPD” uniform lay on the ground, not far from his police cruiser which had impacted into the gate outside. “I’ve lived in this country for almost 80 years, and we’ve never had a Gotham City before…what’s happening to New York?” Cap wondered out loud as he closed the dead man’s eyes. As he turned around, he saw the tower was jutting out of a ruined mansion. The gate that had buckled when the police cruiser hit it read two simple words…”Wayne Manor”. The Batmobile screeched to a sudden stop, it's driver's face a mixture of somber expectation and outrage. A massive skyscraper rose high in to the sky, jutting out of the mansion of Bruce Wayne, and the tower's base no doubt went as far down as the Batcave. Batman growled and exited the vehicle, crouching through the shadows as he came across the star-spangeled man that stood amongst the wreckage. Batman knew criminals and terrorists, and this man was neither. His stance carried too much respect. Too much honor. Batman doubted the man knew anymore about what was going on than he did, but he couldn't risk losing an informant because of a hunch. He threw a batarang at the man, more of a courtesy to get his attention than as an attack. Captain America saw the bat-shaped projectile from the corner of his eye, and effortlessly knocked the batarang away with his mighty vibranium shield. Batman stepped from the shadows- a figure cloaked in swirling black and blades. "Why are you invading our world?" Batman growled. "Who are you and what do you have to gain from all this death?" Captain America steadied himself, his grip on the shield tightened. "Listen buddy, I don't know what you're talking about, but I've been an Invader before- this is no invasion. Not on my part, and the way I see it, my city suddenly has parts of your city in it. My name's Captain America..." With tremendous force, Captain America threw his shield at the Dark Knight. "...And I don't appreciate being threatened or interrogated by strangers in black." Batman only had a brief instant to process the Vibranium discuss before impact. He was used to fighting fast though, and barely ducked below the patriotic weapon. It was back in the Captain's hands in seconds, rebounding about the enviroment, and just as quickly Captain America was charging. Batman sidestepped the charge, and raised a batarang, attempting to use it like a dagger. Cap blocked the batarang with his shield, and delivered a quick jab, striking Batman in the stomach. The Detective staggered back briefly, and threw down his smoke pellet, a cloud of white dust surrounded the fighters. {C}Cap lost sight of his foe in the mess, but with his Detective Vision cowl, Batman could still see him. He came from behind, striking Captain America's shoulder with the blades on his gauntlet. Cap spun around, not thinking about the blood that was building beneath the wound, and delivered a hard strike to Batman's face with the shield. Batman fell backwards, bleeding from what he was sure was a broken nose. Either this man hits with force on par with Killer Croc, or that shield was made of something the Dark Knight had never seen before. Batman had to recover fast, shooting his grappling gun at the nearby fence, pulling him across his own lawn, throwing a batarang as he went. This time, the batarang struck true, cutting the side of Cap's face, allowing some of his blonde sideburns to be seen. Cap frowned and threw his shield, seeing the Detective was on a pre-determined path, but Batman cut the line pre-maturely, allowing him to roll out of the way. As the shield slammed into the Wayne Manor gates and rebounded, Batman fired his Grappling Gun at the shield, hoping to take the Captain's main advantage from him, but as the hook closed around the shield, the vibranium disk passed by without stopping, his hook bursting into pieces instantly. Batman looked at the Grappling Hook with irritation, and threw it to the ground, pulling another Batarang from his belt. He decided to fall back, dissapearing into the Manor, hoping that some of the rooms not harboring the Avengers Tower would be able to help him. {C}Captain America didn't want to, but knew he had no choice but pursue Batman into the mansion. His shield at the ready, Rogers entered the building, but wasn't prepared for his foe to be nestled in the ceiling tiles. Batman leapt out from above, kicking Cap to the ground. As the Avenger attempted to bring up shield for an attack, Batman responded with a swift kick to his jaw. Cap swung his legs out in a sweep and slammed his shield into the Bat's face a second time as he rose. Both men had some pretty debilitating unarmed wounds, but they had been through worse without slowing down. The fight, a flurry of blocks and punches, found the combatants in the Wayne Manor kitchen. Wayne himself noted that none of his servants were there, and could only pray that Alfred had followed his "special instructions" for such an event. Captain America swung a punch, but Batman caught his arm, twisting it backwards, nearly breaking it. The Avenger gave a grunt of pain, and slammed Batman's head into the kitchen counter with his shield. The counter shattered under the force and the Dark Knight's vision blurred. Despite this, Batman could see the microwave from the corner of his eye. He elbowed his foe in the chest, allowing him time to recover and slam Captain America's head through the appliance. Cap returned back with a ground pound that was meant to stagger the detective, but on the floor of the kitchen that was already weakened by the appearance of Avengers Tower, the strike only caused the floor to shatter beneath the fighters. They tumbled downwards into the black caves beneath the manor. The Batcave. {C}Batman looked around, glad to see most of his equipment was unharmed, but saw his suspecions confirmed. What ever had forced these two worlds together had certainly put Avengers Tower right in the middle of Wayne Manor and the foundations came all the way down to the Batcave. Batman drew his last batarang, holding it like a blade as he searched for Captain America. Using his detective vision to scan the darkness also put a damper on his vision, and he never had a chance to see the shield coming behind him, rebounding off one of the many computers. The shield tore apart the cowl, blood dripping from the back of his head. Batman struggled to turn around, so great was the pain in his head. But he had to do it. He knew he had to. Captain America appeared over the wounded Bat. {C}"Sorry pal, but I've forgotten more about combat than you'll ever know. I don't want to take you down, you seem like an honorable man, if brutal." Captain America recovered his shield. "I don't know what in the Sam Hill is going on, but I'm willing to help you find out." {C}Batman groaned. "My name's Batman. All I know is that one second I was in Gotham City. The next? All this. So Captain, where are you from." {C}"New York." Captain America saw most of the technology in the Batcave was destroyed. "You have anywhere else we can go to figure things out?" {C}Batman thought to himself. "I have a few auxillary bases, but I'll need to get some rest and medical attenton first." {C}"Sorry about that." Cap replied in ernest. "Had to get a little rough with you. But we'll figure out what's happening to our worlds together, there's a fully stocked medical center in Avenger's Tower." {C}With that the two began to walk back to the Tower enterance, Captain America offering to help the wounded vigilante walk. The bat might not have won the fight, but together he was sure they could solve this mystery- and more importantly, fix it. Winner: Captain America Expert's Opinion While this was a deadly close battle, in the end Captain America was wielding weaponry/gadgets that were more practical, had superior combat experience and while Batman was trained to physical peak, Captain America was taken beyond that point with the Super Soldier Serum, while constantly training to keep himself in that shape. Captain America also made up for his lesser intellect by matching with superior tactical skill and battlefield coordination. In the end, Captain America was simply a stronger, faster and more experienced fighter, causing him to barely claim victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Darth Maul (by Undead RVD) Captain America is sneaking around in a large metal chamber. He is on a large hovering platform bridge, surrounded by lower and higher platforms, all around what appears to be a giant alien generator. The Cap looks around the platform for sight of any enemies. He hears a noise form behind and darts around. He terns back but is pushed five feet away by an unknown force. He kicks back up and sees a tall man in black robes jump down from a higher platform. The Cap raises his shield into a combat ready stance and the unknown man takes off his top robe to revel himself as Darth Maul. Maul doesn't speak but instead looks at the Cap and laughs at his ridicules outfit. Maul unveils his light-saber, activates it and bolts at the Cap. The Cap charges back at Maul with his shield out. The Cap than finds that Maul jumped over him and kicked him in the back. The Cap get back up just in time to block Darth Mauls first strike. The Cap kicks Maul in the gut which sends him flying but he gets back on his feet before hitting the ground. The Cap pulls out his M1911 and yells at Maul to freeze and to drop his weapon. Maul bolts at him again. The Cap fires three rounds but finds that Maul his slid under him and kicks his gun out of his hand. The Cap flips back to avoid any other damage. Maul flips back up and destroys his gun. The Cap looks over the railing of the platform and jumps off, landing on a different platform with large metal pillars. Maul does the same and tries to strike the Cap again but the Cap blocks just in time. He then kicks Maul off him but Maul uses the force to knock him back too. The Cap than throws at one of the pillars to start a ricochet effect. Darth Maul doges all the ricochets and the shield flies back at the Cap. The Cap is about to catch it but Darth Maul uses the force to change it's trajectory and cause it to fly off the platform to emptiness. The Cap is stunned and startled of loosing his shield. Darth Maul bolts at him again. The Cap runs at him too and ties jump kicking him. However, Darth Maul doges the attack and cuts off the caps leg in the process. The Cap crashes into the ground and Darth Maul walks over to him. Maul looks at the ridicules one legged blue man, laughs at him and, with a quick swing of his blade, cuts off the Caps head at the jaw. He then picks up what left of the poor Star Spangled Man with the force and throws it off the edge to join his shield. Maul then jumps back up to the top platform to return to his duties. WINNER: Darth Maul Expert's Opinion The Captain is a great fighter and is very strait minded but Darth Maul's beyond human agility, reflexes and unorthodox fighting style is what gave the Sith Lord the ultimate victory at the end. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Snake-Eyes (by Sport Shouting) Captain America and his men are in a large tent. Some are playing cards and some are eating a meal. Snake Eyes and 4 of his men quietly surround the tent. One of the Howling Commandos hears an enemy and fires an M1911 shot out the tent and kills an enemy. Snake Eyes- 4. '''The Commandos immediately run for their lives behind Captain America's shield and a brave soldier firing the B.A.R. The BAR gunner is killed soon after the other men reach cover. '''Captain America- 4. '''Each Commando finds a hiding spot. 2 of Snake Eyes men find a commando and punch him with Brass Knuckles. After 5 seconds of non-stop punches, he dies of a skull fracture. '''Captain America- 3. '''A Howling Commando sees the death. He quietly throws a grenade at his opponents. 1 dies and the other is bleeding. '''Snake Eyes- 3. '''The wounded man pulls a Mini Uzi. One of his teammates yells " Boss, we need cover!" and carries the injured man on his back while firing an M-16. One of the shots kills an enemy. '''Captain America- 2. '''The 2 men hide in the old tent of Captain America. They treat the wounds with the enemy's equipment. Captain America then appears and says "Hey, get the f**k out!" and fires a Springfield that he picks up at the non-wounded man. '''Snake Eyes- 2. '''The wounded man plays dead. One of Captain America's men trots in. Assuming that he is dead, they throw him out at the feet of the other Howling Commando. He slowly reaches into his belt and gets a whip chain. He then pops up and beats the Howling Commando's mid section. After many screams, every other soldier is attracted. Amazed, the 2 Howling Commandos fire BARs. Both men die- the Commando accidentally. '''Snake Eyes- 1, Captain America- 2. '''Snake Eyes himself draws a Ninjato. The last infantry man then gets quietly killed by the sword. Captain America then slams Snake Eyes' back out of nowhere. Snake Eyes backflips over. He then stabs through the neck of Steve Rogers. Snake Eyes bows. ''WINNER- SNAKE EYES''''' Expert's Opinion While Captain America's men were better as a team and were being lead by a superior man, Snake-Eyes and the Joes had much higher strength, and were bringing modern weaponry to battle with a World War II team, giving them a massive advantage. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios